


An Interlude to War

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A moment during the war, Animagus Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Obviously Draco's a Russian Blue, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: But what Draco didn’t understand was why he kept returning to the house, through the same path.





	An Interlude to War

When Draco Malfoy wanted to get away from the house, he would transform into his Animagus form, which was a medium-sized Russian Blue, and go to the old bathroom closet. The door was always opened, since Potter had so much cleaning paraphernalia strewn in there. There was a good-sized hole in the wall next to the bath, well, good-sized for a cat. He would jump through that hole and into the basement, where he would land on a very old and mangy armchair. Once there, he would slip through all the rest of the junk to the broken window on the northern side of the house, and out. There were no wards on that window to block his escape.

But what Draco didn’t understand was why he kept returning to the house, through the same path. There wasn’t really anything that held him there, other than the possibility that Severus would find out and get pissed off enough to actually go through with that threat to turn him into a slug for the rest of his natural life. On that, though, the possibility was small, since Draco knew exactly how to work with Sev.

So he kept returning to the house.

When Harry Potter would get pissed off, he would storm into his room and start throwing glass tumblers. Then, he would calm down enough to banish the debris, and crash down onto his bed to mutter to himself. Sometimes, after a particularly bad fight with Malfoy, he’d sit in the only chair in his room and write out his frustration.

Sometimes, during some of those writing fits, a scratching would come at the door. Harry would pause, listening, before cracking his door open with a flick of his wand. A sleek silvery blue cat would slip through the opening and pause. It would groom itself, then approach Harry.

Harry would always scoot back to let the cat into his lap, where it would curl up, purring, and go to sleep to his warm strokes.

~~~

“Done sulking yet?” Harry asks the feline on his lap. The cat lies there for a while before sitting up regally. Bright silver eyes gleam at him from that inscrutable furry mask.

With a soft glow, Draco turns back into his natural form, his thighs straddling Harry’s. He’s in pretty much the same pose his feline form was in, with his hands settled primly in Harry’s lap. Draco has the grace to look slightly ashamed. “I think so.”

Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s hips and tugs him closer. “Why do we do this to each other?”

Draco lets out a soft snort. “We’re bleeding masochists.” He ducks his head, hiding his silver eyes behind his fringe. Harry nuzzles him, nudging the hair out of Draco’s face with his nose and lips.

“Love you,” he breathes, pressing his lips to Draco’s temple.

A soft sigh is his reply, and a gentle kiss to his neck. “Love you too.”

“We’re almost there. Just two more, love, then we’re free.”

The only response he gets to that is a disgruntled snort. Harry smiles sadly and hugs Draco closer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Now with a sequel!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13019256)


End file.
